


High On Arrival

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, NSFW, Orgasm, PWP, Porn, Sex, Tim Curry - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Heavy smut





	High On Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine what it would be like to fuck Master Tim? 
> 
> (I do too)

His fingers drifts lazily between your legs, the pad of his thumb parts your folds and greets your pink engorged pussy.  
His fingers roaming around, exploring every nook of your heated sensitive flesh.  
The overwhelming sensation makes you feel as your whole body is submerged in bubbly water and you buck your hips into his hand, wanting him deeper and rougher.

"What a gorgeous cunt you have" he says, licking his lips "So fucking wet and hot"  
He slips 2 fingers in you, massaging you slowly.  
"You like it when I'm gentle on your pussy, baby? Or shall I go faster" he bites your neck and speeds up his action, causing you to cry out.

You whimper, arching your back and feel you're gonna come in his hand any second.

"Tell me" he whispers with his mouth on your neck "what do you want? I wanna hear you"

Before you can answer his mouth slowly moves down your neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he licks your goosebump skin, kisses your shoulder and dance his tongue down towards your breast, biting and kneading your hot flesh, eliciting a loud groan from you.

"Oh damn. Tim, dont stop" you huff and place one hand on the back of his head, forcing him closer.

He chuckles and gets up on his feet, forcing your legs open and position himself between them as he undo his pants, you both breathe heavily and are in a desperate need of a fast release.  
He press his crotch to your pussy and his erection strain against the fabric of his underwear.

"Take them off, I need your cock in me" you say and fists his hair, jerking his head back.

He enters you furioulsy and moans in your ear. You cling to him and scratch his back as he savagely kiss your neck and fucks you hard.  
He picks up the pace, hammering your cunt without pause, chasing his own release and driving you mercilessly to your own.

You come first which makes him even more eager and he lifts you up from the table and fucks you ferociously until his cum fills you and mixes with your own orgasmic juices.  
Biting your shoulder as he comes crashing down. 

For a few moments he's just standing there. Still inside you. His chest heaves as he whipes a bead of sweat from his forehead. And he has never looked as beautiful as he do now. You love his post fuck expression and how he acts afterwards, always needing extra cuddles and love.

You sit up and he slips out of you. His breathing starting to come down and you wrap your legs around his waist and hug him.

"I love you" he says and kisses your hair.


End file.
